


Fuck You

by slashyrogue



Series: Shoegazerx Art Fics [8]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Adam Don't Take No Shit, Adam Gets Fired, Established Relationship, Jean gets jealous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam gets fired because Jean gets jealous.





	Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



> Based off this art here: 
> 
> http://shoegazerx.tumblr.com/post/155406935916/acid-am-i-bitter-about-basic-chickens-week-yes

Adam was allergic to two things: chicken and bullshit.

He sat across from his long suffering boss, tapping his leg and trying not to throw something at him.

“…and I think that perhaps this is why…”

“Can I interrupt?”

Mr. Collins paused as if Adam wanting to defend himself was a surprise.

“Of course.”

Adam shook his head. “What you’re telling me is that you received several complaints about my last piece and have to let me go?”

His boss looked anywhere but at him, thr obviousness of his lie was showing so much Adam wanted to laugh.

“Yes, there has been quite a few,” he reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of paper, “There was one that…”

Adam scoffed, standing up and slamming both his hands on the desk.

“Bullshit. It’s Jean. I know it’s Jean.”

The older man’s eyes widened and his face got red. “It is absolutely not, this behavior has been long standing and…”

Adam pushed away from the desk, knocking over several frames as he stomped out the door. He sneered at a dozen inquisitive stares as he passed and pressed the elevator.

Fucking Jean.

The door dinged and he was more than surprised to see the man in question, pushing him back just as the doors were closing. “Fuck you!”

Jean’s lip curled, his breath coming out rather loud. “I take it you’ve had a bad morning.”

Adam grabbed his tie and pulled. “Since the very first day we met you said, and I quote, ‘I enjoy your no nonsense behavior, the nature in which you dig for things others will not.’ Now you’re getting me fired because I did undercover work with an escort service? That I slept with strangers? You don’t even want to be exclusive! You own this paper and you only come here to fuck with my head!”

Jean glared. “That is not in any way related to your firing.”

Adam let him go, laughing as he shook his head. “Right, right, and the fact that the whole place went up in smoke not long after? That you called the cops the fucking minute it happened? That’s not my fault either?”

Jean stared at his mouth. “You are beneath that type of journalism.”

Adam laughed, loosening his scarf and tossing it to the floor just as the doors opened. “That may be true, Jean,” he looked him up and down, “I’m beneath a lot of bloody things but at least I’m no longer going to be beneath YOU.”

He felt immensely freed as he started stalking off, a weight off his shoulders.

Adam got ready to get on his bike, about ready to begin securing the helmet just as his phone rang.

“Yes?”

“I’ve been informed that your termination needs re-evaluation.”

He laughed. “Tell him fuck you.”

 


End file.
